WITCH: The 13th portal
by Alter-Knight
Summary: Five friends. Five sisters. Mystically reborn. granted powers over the elements, and trained as guardians. Their third battle shall decide the fate of thier world...and others.
1. Chapter 1

Consider this chapter refurbished. I would appreciate it if you guys can shard this. Maybe someone can either assist me or make it better but until then, I'll keep typing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sheffield institute opened its doors to its students allowing them to walk in and absorb knowledge: trivial or non-trivial. Within the number of student were 4 people, 4 special people waiting for their friend to arrive on time. One of the four was concerned about her whereabouts and her safety while two made a wager causing the 4th to shake her head in disbelief along with the first; however a small grin appeared on their faces acknowledging the fact that their bickering has prospered for so long.

Will Vandom sat in the passenger seat of the minivan reminiscing the events that had took place in the last 13 hours: The celebration of Elyon's surprise party in Heatherfield, the REAL surprise party on meridian, the festivities that took place it was as though it reminded her of a movie somewhere in '97.

When the dawning of the sun occurred and when it was time to return to earth, nighttime has already happened. It felt as though their entered a time zone not from earth. Her mother, Susan Vandom, is unaware of her daughter and her friends' secret career, but will believes its' better that way. Telling her too early can result in her mothers' resentment towards her...or worse.

Stepping out of the minivan. A heartfelt smile appeared on her face as she walk towards her friends a hug them all. Afterwards they walk towards their classrooms, waiting for the semester to end.

Ok, Class. I'm pretty sure all of you are aware of the upcoming time of the year. Now for those of you who are expecting the classic cliché where I ask you all on mid-august to write an essay on "what you did on summer break" scratch that idea out of your heads. Don't worry, I believe this assignment will be simple for most of you but challenging for others. But before I go any further can anyone turn to page 216 and 219 tell me what it symbolizes?

The students did as they're told. And no one had an answer, no one except Taranee Cook. (Granted that others had an had an answer, they were probably to sluggish to answer)

"216 symbolizes Venturing the unknown while 219 symbolized a certain light that's within us waiting to be ignited."

"Correct, miss cook and this assignment can go both ways: You can either create a picture and write an essay regarding its origin and symbolism, or create a scale model with either a written essay or showmanship. And the best part? You have all summer to do either one of these ways. But one of these contain extra credit. And that's something I cannot say to you all. Sorry, kiddos this. But I must advise you to not blow it on the last minute…that means you, Irma.

Irma widen her eyes in shock while the class only snickered, including her friends (especially Cornelia Hale)

* * *

The bell rings. Signaling the end of the semester and the beginning of summer. While the students of Sheffield institute made summer agendas, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin headed towards their local coffee shop and ordered a few cups.

"This assignment might be easy for all of us."

"In what regard?"

"Well for starters, we can either paint a picture or create a scale model that supposed to symbolize a certain topic or subject."

"And that showmanship is considered extra credit."

"Well, while we're discussing about how we're going to celebrate next semesters' mediocrity, let's discuss about this year's summer plans."

"I'm not sure if I will be able to with the restaurant and all."

"Ok, your parents obviously didn't see Chop-Socky child"

"They did, actually. Just not the one with Yaden Swift".

"Figures. But you gotta admit, they were hilarious moments in there. I'm almost applaud that they didn't see that version."

"Maybe my mom and Mr. Collins are planning something as we speak."

"Let me guess: Exotic Hotel? Because if it is you kind of stealing Corny's idea of summer vaycay…and that's ok with me."

"Don't fooking call me corny, bitch. Oh, and FYI my idea is a little different than what you're thinking."

"Really"?

"My parents and I are going to summer camp".

"What kind of camp"?

"It's between Lillian and her parents. Kind of like a surprise".

"I for one would like to point out that there's a slight chance of the summer project being difficult as a Father-Rider"

"Father-What?"

"Father-Rider, it's like a masculine version of…well you know"

"No, I don't".

"It's kind of saying a term that describes our moms, but inverse"

"In layman's terms: it's the word 'mother-bleeper' but for girls"

"Easy!"

"What? All I said was 'bleeper'. Or would you rather prefer me saying Fookmother"

"People can hear you, you know".

"I said it with two 'o's and it's only a bad word in Johannesburg."

"May we PLEASE? Change. The SUBJECT?!"

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Overexposure to Trivialities."

"Nothing is trivial"

All five heads turned to the person who Will not only recognized but acknowledged the quote.

"Was that…?"

"Yes, it was. And I would like to point out that he was the inspiration to my muse…well him and Cash of course."

"What are you doing here, Matt?"

"I came to say I'll be back and I'll try to be in touch with you."

"Back from where? And what do you mean be in touch?"

"Whatever place that I can spread my tunes to? My friends and I are planning to travel the road. It just something on my bucket list that I would like to cross out. And as for me being in touch—"

"You're going to drive far away…are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving it's only for 3 weeks".

"Which adds up to a month."

( _Eyebrow raise_ )

"What? I don't suck at math, Matt."

"I never said you did."

( _Laughing_ )

"Wait…what about the pet shop?"

"Grandpa found a volunteer to watch over them but you're welcome to assist anytime you want."

"Cool. Thanks for the heads-up. You have a safe summer trip."

I will. You and your friends do the same"

"We will."

And with that, Matt Olsen left the coffee shop and the girls continued their discussion…not before a last O-X. it was hard to tell which was longer.

There's an alleyway to the left, it might not pass for a room (which I recommend you two get) But in this case…

( _Arm punch_ )

( _Laughter_ )

* * *

The next following hours involved Will and her short journey home. It a taken a while for her mother to rent out a new apartment, but it was worth the wait and oddly enough it was to Will's liking. While opening the door with her new key, Will discovered the apt. room was empty and that there was no one home. The only thing present was a note on the refrigerator:

 _Will,_

 _I have went to the store to pick up ingredients for Sunday brunch._

 _Try to tidy up your room after sw-opping the floor._

 _-mom_

Will chuckled at the attempt of her mother constructing a new word. With no time to waste she found a pair of latex gloves, a bucket and mop, and with the assistance of her technopathy, he commanded one of her own mystical JARVI and began sw-opping the floors. It was pleasant to listen to Mandy Moore while at the same time…feel like her. Suddenly the phone rang with the caller ID that read "H"

H: Will, Disc night on Saturday. U in?

W: We'll C.

H: well if U R, pick out something cool.

W: I will. Thnx.

Will had instantly brainstormed ideas for what to bring on disc night: She could pick out a box set from her mother's collection, she could pick out a box set or DVD from her estranged fathers' collection, and she could make a trip to Grievous' Cloak or search online. Suddenly, an idea grew. All she had to do was hope it would work.

* * *

There you have it. I shall post the others soon. If you like, comment and add to favorites. If not send a PM to assist me in improvements and/or ask questions.

-A.K.


	2. Chapter 2

Gentlemen…BEHOOOOOOOLD-ah! CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Leave a Review if you caught the shout-out)

* * *

*Play Wake up by Hilary Duff*

The next morning followed as such:

Will hit the snooze button with failed attempts except one. Rose up out of the bed, leaped into the shower, find something to wear, ate self-prepared breakfast, read the paper for summer events, looked for her cell phone and told her mother that she was heading out with her friends for the day.

Irma Had a rude awakening with his brother Chris but without threating him to snap his neck and make it look like an accident or chasing him around the house, she simply smiled; and there was a reason behind that smile: Today is the last day of tolerating Chris because he was going to summer camp. Inside the bath tub she was relaxing and playing with water "Maximoff" style. Her father, Lt. Thomas Lair, knocked on her door and told her to hurry up in there. She complied and got dressed for seeing her brother off. Only one can hope that Irma Lair can tolerate 3 hours of torment…mobile torment.

Taranee was sleeping soundly until her brother, peter Cook, knocked on her door.

"Yo' sis! Mom's making French toast! Better hurry before it's gone!"

Taranee only smiled at that remark and walked downstairs towards the dining table where her mother, Theresa cook, was taking a sip of homemade iced coffee. While eating breakfast, a small conversation began to take form: Peter was going to volunteer coaching children on a basketball court, and Theresa was working on another case, and her father, Lionel, was assisting one of his patients. Taranee couldn't help but take in all of the tranquility of this moment.

Cornelia Treated her mornings like every other morning; and it is known by many names. Cleanse her body, clean her hair, spend 20 minutes behind a mirror, and find something that is appropriate for her to wear…for her, and tolerate her little sister Lillian for a few hours. Maybe it's typical, common behavior that taller siblings are supposed to 'hate' smaller siblings. But Cornelia doesn't hate her little sister…not in that regard. So Cornelia did something that others can see coming and others cannot: play princess with her sister.

Hay Lin's mornings felt like a schedule: wake-up, get dressed in proper attire, tend to guesses, assist in duties, perform duties, and construct time for air time (both senses) there are times when her days don't feel like schedule. Every time she's off duty, every time she's with her friends, every time she's united, every time she's visiting grandma in the center of infinity, she feels cooler that a breeze. Swifter that the wind. Taking on the mantle of "queen of air" today was one of those days.

 _"It felt like waking up on a Saturday night...for all five of them."_

* * *

Everyone met inside Irma's which was also the place where disc night would be held in. Irma's parents agreed that her friends can spend the night in exchange for behavior. Thomas Lair had to work a beat until midnight so that meant two things: Anna Lair was in charge of the girls and Chris, and there was a 90% chance of all of them behaving well.

"Alright guys, make yourself at home."

The girls did just that. They set their bags on the floor and unzipped each one with contents inside. The point of disc night was for a person to select a disc that serves as a source for entertainment. Irma had her DVD player ready for tonight along with her chosen movie but she decided to wait for her friends to pull out their movie choices.

"I think we should start with something that's 90 minutes and finish with 90+, but if it's a box set, let's all agree to watch the other episodes and/or seasons on our own time. Got it?"

"It's ok, Taranee. This is my step-mom we're talking about. She'll probably let us have more time tonight." Said Irma

"What give you that idea?" said Cornelia.

"Either she'll talk to my dad about it or talk to my dad about it with the help of… _visual aid_."

All eyes widen and began to dart from left and right signaling bizarreness. They wouldn't expect Irma to say that kind of thing; not just about her step-mom either.

"Don't worrrryyyyyyy. I only made that one up."

"I honestly hope to god you did." Said Taranee

(Playful smirk)

"So what did you guys bring with you?" said Will

"I've brought "The Invocation" with me. I was going to bring the board game along but probably unnecessary…in our case." Said Taranee

( _Tilted heads, eyebrow raise_ )

"We have powers. The characters in the movie have powers as well. There was a board game about it not too long ago."

"Well, maybe next time we'll play it together." Said Hay-Lin

"Why would it be unnecessary for us?" said Will

"The opening scene features a board game and we already have a source of power so…"

"Ok I get the concept now, Taranee"

"I kind of seen the film already, so sorry." Said Cornelia

"Did you see it on TV?" said Irma.

"Yes?"

"Then you didn't see it. It only counts if it's theatrical."

"What do you mean?"

"Too many things squeezed in because of full screen, and stuff was sliced out so you must have missed good stuff."

"Good point."

"What about this guys?" said Hay-Lin

In Hay-Lin's hand was a box set that reads "genus trilogy"

"Genus trilogy?" said Will

"I've heard cool stuff about it. It was in the sci-fi section"

"Then it must be a cool movie" said Irma

" _Trilogy_. As in 3 movies." Said Hay-Lin

"No need to get technical, babe." Said Irma

"What about you Will? Did you bring anything?" said Taranee.

"Jackal Horrible."

"Ok what about you, Cornelia?"

"Geaoway Brom."

"And you, Irma?"

"Punk Babe."

"Cool! That movie kicks so much Al-So!" Said Hay-Lin

"Al-So?" Altogether said

"You know? Matthew Al-So? From Groovin' in Wisconsin?"

"Oh, yeah…that guy was hilarious, along with the others." Said Irma

"Oh! I also brought "Vocal Uprising" with me!" Said Hay-Lin

(Beat)

"Uhmm…?"

"It's a video game? That is part of a video game franchise? I thought we could play first."

"Ok…we'll start with one song each and then it's movie time."

The gaming console was connected to the TV and the games began with a song performed by either one of the girls or paired as a duet. It didn't take too long for the girls to make a decision on what to watch; they were singing to a song featured in the movies they've chosen. Except for Hay-Lin whose movie didn't featured a song due to the fact that she hasn't seen it before. But that didn't stop her from playing the game with her friends.

* * *

Faint noises were the cause of my awakening. The noises later became echoes. The echoes became screams. I found it bizarre that I was the only one awake; either my friends were heavy sleepers or something didn't add up. I began to walk towards the window through the window I've witness something that made my heart beat awfully fast: Burning buildings followed by war coppers flying west that exploded. There was no point of origin in which the coppers exploded, it just happened as if they were exploding on their own. What came next was just ordinary: a person levitating through the open air. From the moment I saw that…I knew what was going on. With an instant turn around I attempted to wake up my friends as soon as possible but something was very wrong. Instead of my friends sleeping, it was a massacre of bodies. **A wooden spike protruded through the body, a corpse that seemed to have suffered severe burns, a bleeding corpse without any signs of scars except the mouth, and a wheezing person.** I realize they were not just bodies, **they were my friends.**

My heart quickened faster than before. My instinct was to transform and open a fold to kandrakar in order for my friends to receive mystical medical attention; instead a sharp pain ran through my back. I fell to my knees and reach for the heart with my left hand as quickly as possible but was stopped by a sharp pain this time through my shoulder. What felt like a foot was pressed against my wounded back and then I felt a whisper through my ear…

"That power will not save you. It will not save anyone…not this time."

The roof along with the walls suddenly rose up into the air in pieces. My friends remained in place which confused the living hell out of me, but not as much as to what in the hell is going on. I was later levitated into the air which cause my heart to beat rapidly. I was incapable of transforming not just because of the pain…but it wasn't there. The heart was not underneath my shirt. It was impossible for me to fend for myself and save my friends. Suddenly I was stopped in midair and my eyes met a person clad in a rose-colored long coat. What I saw caused a combination of horror and amazement…and other emotions I dare not say.

Fear raced through my mind, and when the person's face slowly approached mine, it races even faster with each inch. The salivation of her tongue made me quiver with fear and ecstasy…and then only fear.

I felt something stuck in my throat. I felt a burning pain in my chest. And then…

(Thrust and splatter)

I felt nothing at all.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Labored breathing)

I looked around and everything was normal: My friends were ok and they were sleeping except for Taranee who was next to me. She probably heard me scream and wanted to what's up. The sweat of my body saturated my t-shirt. I was now at a quandary: either what has happened to me was a nightmare, or something that would terrify Lara Conner.

"Will! Are you all right?" said Taranee

"I…I think so, yeah."

"Did you had a nightmare?"

(Labored breathing slowed down) "Yeah but I'm ok now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok. I'm going to meet Irma downstairs for mid-morning breakfast time along with cards."

"Alright. I'll meet with you guys in a minute."

"If you want to. Do you want me to tell her about you screaming in your sleep?"

"No I'll tell her myself along with the others."

"Ok. See you downstairs".

Will laid down trying to fall asleep again but to no avail; probably wasn't a good idea.

Taranee was concerned about her best friend and hopes everything will be resolved. What puzzled her the most was the fact that she was the one who heard will scream.

Or so she thought…

* * *

A/N: Ok! I've finally done it, now! up next...it chapterball 3! only toonami

LOL! i love those types of commercials :) don't forget to review

-A.K.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Vandom's Journal

6/15/2007

 _It felt like yesterday that we have successfully made it through the semester. For the past 5 days amazing things had happened: Celebrated the first day of June, secretly prepared a special day for a certain someone, prevented our friend from placing the pieces together, and celebrated Hay-Lin's anniversary Dim-Sum style; we had to learn Chinese etiquette before celebrating. The next two days were pretty average…for me of course. I'm not sure about the others and I doubt they will be completely honest with me. Except for Taranee of course. Ever since we've met, she felt like a sister to me. Her photos of us are grade-A spectacular. If I had to guess, she wanted to be a photographer after graduation or maybe during the second semester. Perhaps during vacation._

 _Hay-Lin would probably spend half of her summertime inside the restaurant and the other half being Hay-Lin. Sometimes it's difficult to tell if it's A-Lin or B-Lin, Basically what I mean is that there's A-Lin where she enjoys constructing anything new involving clothes, canvases, artwork-related subjects, purchasing sci-fi items such as graphic novels, regular novels, Manga, DVD/Blu-Ray of movies and/or TV episodes. And then there's B-Lin where, to place it in simple words…Swifter than the wind. I think whenever we're "united" she becomes B-Lin. Sometimes is for guardian purposed, sometimes is for therapeutic purposes. We all receive that kind of treatment but Hay-Lin's gets the best of it. I wonder what she feels like every time her heads in the clouds in both senses: Maybe A mystical Boostgun, or Medical Max, or Cavil-girl. Maybe Amelia Earhart. Perhaps Jennifer Biel. Or a Female Sean Archervola. I should probably stop right now before I switch places with her…but maybe it won't be so bad. Feeling the feeling of flight like she does._

 _There is one person that doesn't rely on "unity" to calm her nerves. In fact before we were chosen, she didn't rely on unity at all. Maybe her parents told her that it wasn't real by showing how the trick was made to work, but whatever made Cornelia disbelieve in magic, made her skeptical. If I didn't know any better I say she was the rojo of the group. But then I, along with my friends, saw her grow and perform feats that I've never thought possible. It was like watching a flower bloom into a tree. Watching her attempt to try different things, and become a little sweeter may be proof of that. But just like any plant, it is prone to growth stunt. Irma Lair is the cause of the growth stunt._

 _Speaking of which, it's kind of hilarious while at the same time ironic: Hay-Lin is the queen of air, but Irma makes our sides split in half. We do the same but there's just something about Irma that makes me feel like I'm not alone. There are times when I'm horrified at a situation that might be classified as in-way-over-our-heads and Lie to myself that it will be ok but Irma does it differently. It was as if I had Raioki Matio, Andrea Garfield, Terry Stark, Inferno Invalid, Brendan Fry, Tim Hawkins, and Arachnid Sid fused into one; with a few dashes of Elena Dushake. In other words: our own personal spin-chuck._

 _Maybe there's something I'm missing out on Irma, I don't know. All I know is that this might be the reason for me to be in Heatherfield. Not just to guard the veil. Not just to guard kandrakar. Not just to guard infinite dimensions. But to inspire…_

(Knock x4)

"Will, Honey?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"May I come in?"

"Uhh, Sure."

"Just wanted to check on you and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine, mom"

"Ok."

"Wait. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Something happened last night…"

"What happened?"

"I had a dream. A nightmare to be exact. And…it involved my friends."

"Ok what happened to your friends?"

"Something horrible. Something that will make you barf."

"There's only one thing that will make me barf, and this thing happens to be a man until…well you know"

"I understand."

"Will, you have to understand that it's just a nightmare. You probably had this nightmare while you were spending time with your friends. Speaking of which, did you tell them?"

"Only Taranee knew about it but I've decided to tell them tomorrow which is today."

"That's good. Are you and your friends doing anything today?"

"I'm actually going to volunteer at the pet store. Mr. Olsen grandson is out of town for three weeks and he asked me if I like I can be there to help out. He also said that there was someone else volunteering but I can still help out."

"That's great!"

"Thanks. I should probably head out now."

"Alright sweetie. Don't forget to call me every hour until 6pm, Ok?"

"I will thanks!"

Susan left the room and Will prepared herself to go to the pet shop to volunteer. The final words will have to remain unwritten for now. Until then, maybe a little labor can ease her mind.

* * *

"What do you man I can't use creature resurrection?" said martin

"My creatures prevents you from using any mojo. So until he dies which I highly doubt theoretically. You're gonna have to resort to other methods of taking me down." Said Hay-Lin

"Oh I will." Said Martin

Hay-Lin was playing Wondrous War Zone with Martin Tubbs, and martin was losing. It was unlike martin to lose at this game, he is a major fan of the card game and the show, but there was one detail he overlooked: Hay-Lin was taught how to play well…by Irma Lair.  
As Martin looked through his hand, he found a card and ended his turn. It was now Hay-Lin's turn and moved on to the war zone. She declared open fire to one of martins' creature but when she did one of his creatures' deployed countermeasures which had no effect of her creature.

"I don't get it. It's still in the zone." Said Martin

"Because it was only weakened by this much. Your turn." Said Hay-Lin

Frustrated, he then unleashed a creature with a talent but was later negated.

"It's an android." Said Hay-Lin

Martin made his turn which cause him to take causalities on Hay's turn and on martin's last turn he tried to unleash a creature with great strength but could not.

"Oh, come on! Yours is stronger than mine and you didn't toss them to the pit." Said martin

"It's only because of the counter measure you've use. Which cause me to unleash this creature. Game. Over." Said Hay-Lin

Martin walked away Carl-style and Hay-Lin only grinned gleefully along with Irma and Taranee.

"Hey martin! You didn't say I'm done with this freakin' game." Said Irma

"You did great, Lin." Said Taranee

"Thanks. This game pretty fun. I can't believe you guys played it last night in the morning.

" _Mid_ -morning." Said Taranee.

"And it was only because Chris coaxed me into it. You should've seen his face when I took him down on my second try." Said irma

"Second?" both Taranee and Hay-Lin said

"I was afraid of turning geek-enese. But I made a promise to myself and to my brother that I will bring him down.

"By turning geek-enese?"

(Death glare from Irma, wide eyes from Taranee)

"I hate to say it Irms, but Taranee may have a point. You did taught me a few tricks."

" **You better shut-up or I'll combat you next!** And why did you call me Irms?

"I don't know. Why does Huey say Yoge every time he meets him?"

"It's either he has a speech impediment or he was born and raised in a place with people who seems to have speech impediments but it's actually part of their culture."

"It's definitely one or the other."

"Well which one do you think it is Tare?! Aww, Crap-Hell now I'm doing it! How is that even possible?! I've never seen a single episode!"

Cornelia heard Irma and the others and walked towards them after a long hour of shopping.

"Hey guys! I got a text from Will. She said she won't be here today." said Cornelia

"Then where will she be?" said Taranee

"The pet store." said Cornelia

"The pet store?" said Irma

"Oh, Yeah. Remember 5 days ago when Matt said his grandpa needed assistance?" said Hay-Lin

"I thought that was taken care of because grandpa found someone else to do it." said Irma

"Maybe Will chose to lend a hand today." Said Taranee

"I guess that leaves us four, right?" said Cornelia

"Actually I gotta go back to the silver dragon. My parents are expecting me to be there at 4:00 and its 3:40 right now. Said Hay-Lin

"It kinda pisses me off a bit that we can't transform at will. Otherwise you can make it from here to the silver dragon at breakneck speed." Said Irma

"That does sound cool but I prefer to use natural abilities. Can't always rely on magic, you know." Said Taranee

"Speak for yourself." Said Cornelia

( _Laughing_ )

"See ya, guys." Said Hay-Lin

"So what's uhhh, what's going on here?" said Cornelia

"What do you mean?" said Irma

"I was looking for you guys and then I've heard Irma screaming something about never seeing an episode. So care to fill me in?" said Cornelia

"Hay-Lin was playing DUZ with Martin and Martin lost." said Taranee

"What's DUZ?" said Cornelia

"It stands for-"

" **No! You shut-up!** (x2) **You shut-up right now or I'll find the nearest pizza, cram it into your mouth, and toss you into the air hoping you never come down!"**

"Ok, that awfully sounded familiar that's number one and second you are so lucky that-

"It's a card game, isn't it?" said Cornelia

(Wide eyes from Taranee and Irma)

"Uhhmmm?"

 **Don't** pretend I'm a genderbent Mr. Suction cup. If you guys want to play creatures and mojo, that's fine. I have better thing to do that witness two people turning geek-enese…you a little bit more than her, Tanenee.

"That tears it is my name." said Irma

Taranee only sighed at the physical and psychological bickering between Irma and Cornelia, but later on a small smile formed at her lips. It was as if she's enjoying the little things…before controlling them, of course.

* * *

Will was on her bike pedaling towards to pet store. She then placed her bike on the bike rack outside and walked into the store. Once inside she met Herbert Olsen, will's grandfather behind the counter

"Will! Oh it's so good to finally met you"

"You to Mr. Olsen."

"Please call me Herbert."

"So where do I begin?"

"Oh, uhhh, you can start by feeding the dogs."

"Ok."

Will headed towards the back and found the supply of dog food. She opened the bag and poured each bowl.

"You know…I would prefer a slab of sirloin once in a while for these guys, but that might cost extra for the owner, right?"

Will looked to her left and saw a girl next to her pouring the empty bowl.

"Ummm, hi."

"Hey."

"You must be the new volunteer matt was talking about."

"Yeah. Just started five days ago. Guy's pretty cool."

"Sure is."

"I'm Talana"

"Will"

* * *

Talana seemed like a calm and collected girl to Will; the way she treated the pets must signify that she loves animals but not only that, she is a fan of the acoustic. In layman's terms, the sound of guitar chords defines her style of music. If Will didn't know any better, she would deduce that Talana was a match for Matt which ironically she was; Talana and Matt Olsen were partners once. She was a student to his teachings and later became skilled with a guitar. The only reason it was unknown was Matt's fear of Will jumping to conclusions; with someone like Talana, any girl in a relationship would do the same. However, it was not once said that opposites attract, and Talana understood how serious it was between her and Matt so she clarified that nothing happened between the two.

"I wish I could prove it."

"There's no need. Whatever you and Matt did happened but it shouldn't matter. I shouldn't be angry at what he's done"

"Only what's happening?"

"Exactly"

( _Soft laughter_ )

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm kind of an orphan."

"Really?"

"My…mother had to leave and my father was never seen, so the only person that kept me in check was my mother's sister."

"I can understand you never seeing your dad's face but why did your mother had to leave you?"

"Dunno. I only remember that night then I got very sleepy then…the next morning she was gone. It was only me and my mother's sister."

"Did your aunt know your dad?"

"No. she only knew my mother. They were close to each other, in a way."

"I'm positive they'll be together again, Tal.

"Me too."

It was almost closing time at the pet shop. Will and Talana we're finishing up their duties as volunteer pet monitors. It is uncommon for two strangers to instantly become friend in record time…then again her friends did rescue her from a dangerous situation once. Perhaps the word uncommon should either be replace with common or something different.

"Thanks for the hand, Will. We should try this again sometime."

"I'm glad I could help out. Wanna lift back home?"

"I'm fine. I'm not that far away, actually."

"Lucky"

"Maybe when we're not doing volunteer work, we can hang out?"

"Sure? Does Monday sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Hang on. I left my cell in my jacket. Stay there until I get it."

"Sure."

Will waited for her to fetch her jacket from the back of the store. Her friends are going to be so pumped for Monday.

"Ok, I got it"

Will turned to see Talana and then…a frozen face took place: Talana's jacket bared the color red. Shallow breathing began to happen but relying on what Will learned from JGL, Will played it cool.

"Will? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just…thinking about Monday."

"Ok? Well…here's my number and if you think of anything just call."

"What about you?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Alright. Later, Talana"

"Later"

* * *

As Will unlocked her bike from the bike race she took a look at Talana. It must be coincidence, but maybe she should confirm it at a later time. Using the heart to show what Talana is at poor timing might result in rejection from Talana but the jacket looked just like the jacket from her dream. Will decided to play solo detective for now and inform her friends about it later. Right now she had to return home; Will promised her mom she'll make it in time for dinner.

The morning dawns over Heatherfield. It was an average day for its citizens along with the guardians. Will followed her morning routine and decided to see what was on the weather channel along with other channels her mother was out to work and the pet shop wasn't opened today so she had all the time to herself. She waited until 12:00 to contact Talana and invite her over to the local park but right in the middle of her favorite scene of stream-crossers, she received a text from Hay-Lin that read:

MEET US SILVER DRAGON

ASAP

-H.L.

Based on the bold letters she used, it must be something urgent. So after clicking off everything inside the house and sending a message to Talana that "something came up" on her cell phone, Will tele-transported to the nearest back alley and walked to the silver dragon.

* * *

A/N:Once again...another rewrite. I would like to thank my first guest reviewer for pointing out a few errors and XXX for a review in the origin. I guess I'll probably re-type 4. and for all you newcomers, don't forget to leave a comment in my PM and or a review...but you might want to make it a review that i can respond to.

-A.K.


	4. Chapter 4

Before reading, I would like to point out that I understand what's really going on, I just though it would be cool to add that kind of conflict or plot. Also, I made a "In medias res" paragraph not to long ago but decided to switch it up. I'm not sure if i'll be able to post anymore chapters, so I'll give out a notice first chance i get but...If it is complete, the I will allow anyone of you guys to revamp it in your own style. until then...keep discovering this story.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Heatherfield. The sun was about to set down in the horizon, allowing the moon to rise up. Walking down the sidewalk was a person with dark-blue shoes, grey graphic tee, and dark-colored boyish short hair; her name was Talana Holt. A month ago, her and her auntie settled in Heatherfield which was fascinating to both of them. With only a few more miles and the wind touching her bare arms, she decided to don her jacket and continued to walk home. Talana's house was right in front of her and all she had to do was cross the street. Once Talana was in front of her house, she opened the door and placed her jacket on the coat rack and walked upstairs to her room.

"How was your day, sweetie?"

"Just fine. And so are the animals."

"Dinner's about to be ready in 5 minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

Talana then walked inside her room and partially closed the door. She decided to speak to Matt and see if he was doing all right; the conversation felt like hours between the two. It was surprising that someone like Matt was tied with someone like Will…or maybe it was the other way around.

"Will's kind of cool, and I can't believe that all it took was a dormouse" said Talana

"Yeah, it's pretty embarrassing" said matt

"Like blowing the speakers so loudly that they almost caught on fire, you mean?"

"It wasn't my idea" said matt

( _Laughs_ ) "Yeah, I bet Will said the same thing. Speaking of Which, I should tell you this right now." said Talana

"What?" Said matt

"Will looked kind of…scared to me" said Talana

Scared? What do you mean?" said matt

"When I gave her my contact info, she made a…face." Said Talana

"What kind or face?" said Matt

"The kind that Jim Nolan made in Miraculous Jim." said Talana

"I'll talk to her about it. Listen I gotta get back to practice. Talk to you later." Said Matt

"Ok, see ya." Said Talana

Talana placed the phone in her pocket and headed downstairs but not before hearing her message tone. It was a message from Will that states that she won't be around today. See wanted to ask what it was but maybe later. See simply responded and headed to the dinner table.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table. It wasn't much people inside the restaurant, just 6 people: W.I.T.C.H. and Yan Lin who walked out of the L-shaped kitchen and greeted each of the girls. Will was the last to arrive and saw her friends sitting down at the table feasting on the meals that Hay-Lin prepared along with the assistance of her grandmother.

"Hey guys. Hay-Lin said to meet here; I guess she told you guys as well?" said Will

"My grandma said it was important. Maybe she knows what's goin' on?" Said Hay-Lin

"You don't know either?" said Will

"She said she'll tell me once everybody was here." Said Hay-Lin

Suddenly, Yan-Lin walked through the curtain door and greeted each of the girls.

"Good. You are here. All 5 of you."

"Hey Mrs. Lin. Your granddaughter told us to meet here. Is something wrong?" said Taranee

"There was a premonition…From the oracle: Gaia will be the first to fall."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yan Lin's words were like stones in her throat, so she decided to use different words in order for the girls to understand while at the same time remained calm. With dual flicks of her wrist, she made projection of images that are connected to the story that she was about to tell.

"Not too long ago, a being who was infected by darkness became lost to that said darkness. Over time, the person developed abilities of dark magic, but there were others who were fearful of what this person might become. In order to prevent such an event, a structure forged from enchanted materials blessed by powerful beings was built." Said Yan-Lin

"Let me guess: someone is trying to break this structure down and we have to stop that from happening, right?" said Cornelia

"No, my dear. It has already happened." Said Yan-Lin

"What?"

"Technically it has happened already…12 times to be exact. I fear this time will be final." Said Yan-Lin

"What makes you say that?"

"The 13th time shall signify Mystical Coagulation" said Yan-Lin

"I'm going to pretend that I am a colored animal with face-changing abilities and simply say "uh, wha" because right now I'm feeling like a sea creature with mental problems." Said Irma

"What Irma meant to say is what does that supposed mean, exactly?" said Taranee

A somber look grew on Yan-Lin's face. She was unsure how the girls would take it; that why she took the liberty of placing Kun-Pao boxes inside brown paper bags. With a deep-breath, she told the girls and her grand-daughter an unforgettable tale…a tale of unimaginable horror.

* * *

Hay-Lin sat in her seat. Holding the paper bag in her hands with her face buried inside. Red eyes were shown on her face, along with tears. Taranee stood over the sink with her head inside, bearing the same facial expression that Will made earlier. She attempted to reach for the nearest napkin and wiped her chin, but her head went back to the sink again. Irma and Cornelia's eyes were widen with horror, and Will merely looked down, giving off what appears to be a catatonic state. All 5 of them had no idea why Mrs. Lin would tell this kind of story. After 3 minutes of silence, Yan Lin was the first to speak. She notice a certain look on Will's face and decided to ask of her what was on her mind.

"You look more distressful than your friends. Something you wish to say?" said Yan Lin

"As a matter of fact, there is…but I want to process this first: A person who was believed to be evil was placed inside mystical walls and for 12 times something happens to the walls which causes the person to be placed inside stronger walls each falling and this time it cannot be broken otherwise everything will begin to fall…starting with our world?" said Will

"I am afraid that you are correct. It is urgent that the 13th portal must not be created" said Yan-Lin

"13th? What do you mean 13th? I thought there were only 12 portals"

"There are. But I am afraid that conversation must be taken to The Oracle which cannot happen yet."

"Why not?"

"It is unsafe to leave Earth at this moment or any other time. There are urgent matters to attend to."

Anger, confusion and acknowledgement were manifested in each of their faces; Will out of all of them was the first to ask.

"What kind of matters?"

* * *

A/N: All right. so far so good. chapter five will arrive soon. and always remember to leave a comment in either my PM box or review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. Chapter 5. Now this may be poorly done or maybe it's not but this is considered my first start of a battle scene split into two parts. I'm working on the other one first.

So without further to do, I present to you chapter 5 and if there are any mistakes made notify me and I shall refurbish it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Everyone walked home…Will Vandom took the long way. Everything became more at stake than before, but not as much as everyone at risk. It was surprising to her that they were suddenly at this position; they we're used to traveling to different worlds and doing guardian work. Now they are guarding their own world which hasn't happened at all. For as long as Will can remember, Heatherfield was just a place that held moments with which she remembered and shared: Meeting her friends, becoming the next new keeper of the heart of kandrakar, kissing matt. There was not an interruption on earth that stopped that, only interruption from another world. She never thought she would become this type of person…a person she thought she was due to the fact they kind of do it but in other worlds. The only difference? People only do this in nighttime and return home and follow daily activities only to wait for the night to fall and repeat the process. In Will's case: she has to make every night count. There is absolutely no telling how the others are taking this…except for Hay-Lin. She probably attempting to imagine heroes in this situation or trying to imagine it. Suddenly her phone began to rang and she dialed send

"Hey matt"

"Hey will. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. How's the touring?"

"Well…Someone in the crowd flashed me."

"What?!"

"Kidding, Kidding!"

"I hope you are."

"It's nice you've called, and just in time too. Talana said you've made a face hours ago."

"A face?"

"Yeah, she said you've made it while she gave you her number. Is something wrong?"

Will was caught by surprised that matt knew about what happened hours ago with Talana. With a look on her face that showed expressionless tranquility, Will responded with an unusual answer:

"Not for a while longer, matt"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean there was something wrong but I believe it can be handled. I'll be fine matt, I promise."

"Ok. I trust you. Among other things."

"I think I have an idea what that means"

"Do you find it stupid that I'm going to say those three words over the phone?"

"I'll find it unromantic-like, but I'll accept your words if you promise me to show me how much you do."

"All right. I, Matthew Olsen promise to show you how much I love you when I'm back."

"And I'll be more than happy to return the favor"

After Will said her goodbye to Matt, returned home, ate dinner with her mom, and went to bed before doing the dishes, she started to set her plan into motion, a plan that can make things simpler, a plan that she shared with the others.

* * *

The moon was beginning to rise. Will and the others were on top of a building; discussing the situation at hand and thinking of ways to handle it. Will only thought of the words that Yan-Lin said to her and the others, but the bigger question was how come the oracle didn't open a fold, invite them to kandrakar and tell the news himself? Probably one of the curses of being all powerful…Partially All-Powerful, in her case and in this one.

"All right, let me get this straight: We have to find this location that holds the epicenter of nightmares and stop two forces from creating a 13th portal that apparently we didn't know about from the very beginning and if this portal is ever opened, everything will begin to burn…starting with our world?" said Taranee

"Also, we have to do this EVERY night and hope we can find it?" said Cornelia

"That's just about the size of it, guys." Said Will

"Yeah, uhmm…I'm not sure about that last part: 'Hope we can find it?' there must be some kind of clue we can use. I mean spending 9 hours a night to find the epicenter seems a little over our heads don't you think?" said Cornelia

"Grandma says that we have to keep an eye out for either one or two forces, and she also says that these two forces will only appear at night. That should give us enough time to prepare for tomorrow if things blow up in smokes." Said Hay-Lin

"And those forces will lead us to the epicenter which will result in preventing A-3x-SOB" said Irma

( _All eyes on Irma_ )

"Armageddon said 3 times followed by you son of a bitch"

( _Darted eyes_ )

"Verge said it to prowler once on "Graphic Brutes"

"You do realized it's a show, right?" said Taranee

"Until I pay for a ticket and see for myself, then you can tell me I'm wrong."

"Guys!"

"Sorry, Will"

The frustration inside will was placed aside, for it was time to engage. The plan was well set: Will would wait for her mother to fall asleep and once that happens, she would use the heart to create an astral drop of herself and give her well written instructions to follow, and then she will repeat the process to four of her friends who are also writing well written instructions for them to give to their astral drop. They only have 9 hours to spend for tonight and if they partially succeed, they will be ready tomorrow. Will and the others stood in a circle, and with the movement of her hand underneath her shirt, she pulls out the heart of kandrakar, and a tranquil furious face began to take form on each of their faces.

 ** _"Guardians…Unite!"_**

* * *

Soaring through the night sky were Will Irma Taranee Cornelia, and Hay-Lin. They've managed to stay within the clouds to avoid detection from people…mainly adults. Using their collected minds, the girls decided to search for abandoned buildings near heatherfield. 3 hours they've searched. 5 available buildings they've scanned. They were flying towards the 6th until a small conversation was initiated by Hay-Lin.

"Is it me or are we suddenly teen heroes from Miracle Comics?" said Hay-Lin

"What makes you think we're suddenly heroes?" said Irma

"Because we're doing this thing every night? Kind of like Scarlet Stuntman, or Wushu Lycans?"

"You do realize that Scarlet Stuntman in a man, right?" said Taranee

"I'm just saying this is huge for us: going out every night to search for/hunt down a certain type of evil and take it down. That usually works for us on meridian or any other world. I mean when was the last time we actually used our powers in this kind of regard?" said Hay-Lin

"Well there was the time when the tracker hunted us down, and the time when Nerrisa tried to kill us and take the heart, and that one time when Cedric tried to destroy Heatherfield." Said Taranee

"All while doing it covertly, of course." Said Cornelia

"That's practically my point: we have powers but for as long as I/we can remember and, we were mainly using them to protect different worlds. You guys never thought of protecting our own? Starting with Heatherfield?" said Hay-Lin

"Not really. I mean every time I wake up for school, I always watch the news and based on what I've seen and or read there wasn't anything bad that happened. No crime, no disaster, Zip. Nada. Bupkis. And the stuff my dad does…practically minor. It's only on rare occasions that it's major but commonly it's minor." said Irma

"What about you, Will? Anything bad happened in Fadden Hills?" said Hay-Lin

"The same as Irma. I mean sure there were misdemeanors such as graffiti and shoplifting but nothing serious, it was a small town after all. I understand what you're saying Hay-Lin as the answer is pretty simple we were granted these powers to fight back the darkness that can spread throughout the realms, just like others before us. Think about this: what if this situation happened on another world and we are not strong enough to fight it back. It's a lot worst that for it to happen on our world. We can't divert our focus on one world. We can intervene at an extent…but must consider other lives beyond ours. Sometimes I wish I can. It feels like everything will be different at a moment's notice. But that's just my opinion. Maybe when this is over, we'll talk to the oracle about it. And if that doesn't happen, there's always Mrs. Lin" said Will

Hay-Lin shifted her head to the side and her eyes downwards; signifying doubt about not only Will but to this role as Guardians. Was there ever a generation of guardians that attempted to use these powers to protect their world or risk placing their in harm's way in order to save another? Taranee believed that Hay-Lin had a point: there wasn't any acts of misdeeds on Heatherfield for a while; it can't be because it's the perfect city, right? That would be most illogical…that thought made Taranee shake her head rapidly.

 _"I have got to control this addiction to Leroy Nimorais"_ thought Taranee

As for Will…Will took it sternly: a part of her knew that they were taking on a mission unlike any other they performed. However she believed that they will find a way to succeed. Besides, why should this portal be any different?

As the guardians continued flying and scanning for any one of the two forces, a beaming light was shown on a rooftop3 blocks from them.

"Guys! Over there!"

Will and the others flew in that direction and landed on the ground away from the beaming light. As all five of them approached cautiously. The light has stopped beaming. Just then a large figure rose up and turned his head. And all of a sudden, leaped through the air and landed on the next rooftop. The guardians began to take flight and run towards the large figure. The large figure covered more ground with each ground and started to run on the other rows of rooftops and with one final leap downwards, he vanished. Hay-Lin and Taranee were in the air scanning for locations while will, Cornelia and Irma were on the ground. The guardians of air and fire meet up with the others and just when they were together,

 ***BZASH!***

Will's heart raced during her knockback and when she rose up, she found herself in front of a wall that wasn't there before. She attempted to fly upward in order to hover over the wall, but has hit a barrier; an invisible barrier to be exact.

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with me first…in order to save them."

Will heard a voice From below her, and assumed it was disembodied for a brief minuet. Just then, a person stepped out of the shadows and was clad in an Oxford-blue long coat, and war paint from eye to cheek to chin.

"However…that is a theory which must be tested."

* * *

A/N: ok after reading this you must have questions as to what happens next. well you're in luck. I am making a poll as to what battle chapter I should start with? Will vs Oxford (name unknown) or Four against one? that's all for now. Leave a review a PM and I shall see you guys next time depending on what the results are.

-A.K.


	6. Chapter 6

The long awaited chapter 6 everybody! Please enjoy!

* * *

Upon them was a wall. It puzzled them as too how was it that it was suddenly there. They were about to meet up with Will until a blinding light appeared along with a wall. Cornelia was the first to address the situation, Taranee and the others were the second but before any one of them could take action…

*THOOM!*

From behind stood a Tall figure. It snarled a vicious snarl, it took a step with each thundering step, and with one final step…no movement afterwards. The four were bracing their selves for whatever happens, the tall nameless figure could be analyzing them and formulate an attack pattern at least that's what Taranee thought. In a swift movement, the tall figure flexed its locked-in elbows into the air exposing what lies underneath the shrouded clothes. It was beyond description while at the same time recognizable. In slow-motion, the tall figure leaped into the air and landed dead center at the circle. Taranee and Cornelia were the first to strike; a fire orb was launched at the figure but it was ineffective. Multiple fire orbs were launched but was dispersed at each deflective move made by the figure; the same can be said by the mini-boulders hurled by Cornelia and the hydro orbs by Irma. Hay-Lin launched a streaming gust of air currents towards the figure along with Taranee and Irma with fire stream and hydro blast and Cornelia with boulder barrage, but oddly its hands flexed out on each side and the beams had no effect; it seemed like it was hitting an invisible barrier. The figures eyes closed and what happened next was unexpected: the elements hitting the barrier began to swirl gradually and rapidly until a flash bang happened causing blindness and a wave blast that affected the girls. Irma and Hay-Lin were the first to get up and used their sensible teamwork to attempt to subdue the figure and Taranee helped Cornelia up.

"Cornelia, help Hay-Lin and Irma! I'll try to reach Will on the other side!"

"I'm on it!"

While Cornelia assisted Hay-Lin and Irma, Taranee blasted into the air as attempted to reach the other side, but something was wrong. A sudden jolt ran through her body; she was next to the open space above the wall but nothing was blocking her way. Conjuring two small fire orbs, she launched them into the open space and the fire orbs went through and then Taranee made a second attempt to fly through but had the same result. How is it that her fire orbs went through but she cannot? Taranee had a thought, but she had to help out the others. So she decided to save her idea for last resort.

On the ground Cornelia and the others attempted to subdue the beast. Just then Hay-Lin heard a voice in her head that belonged to Taranee

"Hay-Lin!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't reach the other side there's some kind of barrier.

"What do you want me to do?

Fly through. I thought you said… for a distance. It was at that moment, Hay-Lin knew was Taranee meant.

Taranee descended into the ground right between Irma and Cornelia and assisted the two with the beast by using a plan constructed and executed by her.

* * *

Up in the Air Hay-Lin flew in the opposite direction. She has never did this kind of thing before, only read about in the stories she has read. But due to the fact that she is a natural flier followed by what Taranee said, there's no way it can fail…with her of course. The distance was great and with deep concentration, Hay-Lin mustered up all her energy and with the snap open of her eyes…

 ***Vahmp-Mwaaaaaa-Eeee***

Hay-Lin flew straight at breakneck speed, heading towards the open space above the wall. She was closer and closer until it was recommended for her to hold her forearms and turn her torso to the right. In an instant she felt a combination of a cool breeze and a feeling of ensnarement. She lost flight control for a moment but regained in and when she did, she was facing the wall. She has succeeded in making it through. A sighing smile appeared on her face. She turned around and saw unexpected sights: singed ground, scorched walls, and a large aperture inside a building. Following it led Hay-Lin inside another aperture; this time from the ceiling. She passed through the opening which led her outside on a rooftop which appeared a lot worst tan when she seen earlier. Scanning through, she found another opening which led down to a floor section. Scanning again she saw another opening which led to the next room. In the other room she saw a fractured wall which also had an aperture which led down to another floor. Debris laid waste on the ground. Whatever was happening she could formulate accurately.

Taranee something's wrong. I think Will's in danger.

What do you mean?

I flew through a lot of openings and I'm in a room that looks likes the climax of Anji-rinobah"

That bad, huh? Ok we almost dome with the offspring of Krampus and Grievous here. Stay where you are and keep in touch."

"Roger"

Suddenly noises were heard. Hay-Lin flew in that direction and approached a stairwell. She flew downwards as fast as she could, performed a somersault, and reached the bottom of the stairwell. Her instinct told her that Will might be down there. As she hovered inches from the floor, Hay-Lin performed a 360 spin and scanned the area for her friend. Her eyes met two figures: one on the ground, and one standing above her. The second figure spoke without turning its head, and sent chills down her spine.

"Glad you can make it. My pet did an excellent job keeping you guys busy. Don't worry about your friend, she's only capable of observing events right now…kind of like someone that cause me to hate that said person."

"What are you and your pet planning on?"

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just polishing the door and decorating it. I'm also waiting for the key to be delivered."

" _Shall we play a game until then?"_

* * *

 _ **8 minutes earlier**_

Will landed on the ground, face to face with the man in oxford blue. With her friends unavailable at the moment, she prepare herself for battle in a fight pose. Suddenly two cannons appeared on her sides and took fire but will counter-reacted by dashing backwards in the air and diving straight towards him with energy bolts causing the man to flinch. Will continued to dive towards and pinned the man to the ground the man reacted by booting it 9 times at will which had worked, but only angered will. At that fit of rage she flew towards the man and carried him through the air and into a building. Still carrying the man she then flew upwards and threw him down, causing him to crashed into a radiator. Will landed on the roof of the building inches away from the man. It was surprising tom her that the man was still standing without any sign of fatigue, such as a stumble or a loss of balance or difficulty rising up to the ground. That gave will enough motive to launch a bolt towards him in an instant, the man flexed his arms together and a mini-wall was formed but Will's bolt made impact and the bolt was continuous until the wall crumbled into pieces but suddenly he wasn't there. Franticly scanning she has soon spotted him, but will wasn't quick enough for what has happened next: a glass orb made impact on will and it has shattered into pieces. The orb was consist of a liquid that emitted a gaseous substance which cause will to fall on her knees, coughing, it was revealed to her that the orb was fires from a cannon similar to earlier. The cannon was fired by the man and began to walk towards will in a menacing stroll. In hesitation, Will threw a left cross but was blocked by his right forearm, she then attempted to throw a right cross but same effect then the man threw an uppercut towards will's abdomen with caused her to be picked up into the air from her feet and she was going to hit the ground face first it not for the man catching her by her next. Threw man picked up will and chucked her into the skylight window causing it to shatter into pieces. Due to will's weakened state she could stop her fall with her wings and landed on the hard floor. The man made a starting run and ran through the window. He looked down at will and picked her up. The man did something to her surprised: launched into the air and cause the ground to break down into an opening with his body. He stopped falling after 6 floors and shoved will off him. The man rose up and was caught by surprised by will's barrage of energy bolts and with a final bolt knocked the man back and caused him to skid across the floor. What the man didn't know was as soon as she was falling with him, it caused Will's heart to race rapidly, causing adrenaline to course through her and wear out the effects of the man's glass orb. Will was prepared to hurl another barrage but suddenly a sharp pain was inflicted on her lower back followed by another on her wrist…both of them. In an instant she was in stasis. The man recovered from the damage and began to walk towards Will who was now standing there with her arms spread and her feet wide apart and began to take her on his shoulder, and began to walk towards a stairwell. With ease the man simply chucked will over and she began to fall.

" _The task is completed. The ultimate source has been delivered. Let the fourth open the 13th…quickly."_

* * *

A/N: All right x3! I'm very sorry for the anticipation, but it is very challenging to type when you're under survelliance. There's also the materials that I'm reading and the addicting apps. But all-in-all I was able to pull it off.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Name Alter-Knight and I have interesting news that only seems heartbreaking: I am pressing the reset button. Now this doesn't mean what you think it means. I shall still finish what I've began but I am afraid of "the thief in the night" so allow me to explains in all.

A talented fanfic writer gave me either pointers, information, or a light bulb moment. That was before reading one of his stories. The idea was to have these characters "take back their world" after failing (It was from a movie somewhere in '95) it was going to have what I like about reading fanfiction: listening to songs while reading, the humor in many forms (including vulgarity) and a Optimus ending. But I think everything went south with the realization that it was done before. Also there's the limitations such as time and restrictions to websites of knowledge which is the exact reason as to why assistance was needed. What I am is a half of a jaegar. Now I've attempted to continue and still am but with the limited info and knowledge cursed upon me. So the only sensible thing to do was this: reformation. So before I can begin again here's the cheese: To the people who has read and reviewed, there are four characters that I've had in mind and they play a role in the story but here's the kicker, the four characters shall be out of your creation! It was an idea of mine to have a character from another mind inside my story and now I would like to use this said idea. Allow me to give you a premise based on a prologue I've typed in first: Monsters from above, Monsters from below, victims of curb-stomp battle, and are about to lose everything. These four beings are the cause of it. Worst that the knights of vengeance…much worst. You guys don't have do must just create a character that fits in the main plot. I've made mine which is Talana Holt but her name might change, I'm just asking for one from a mind. You can sent me the details in my PM box. As for what is to happen now, I shall hold on to the 2.0. Chapter. I was going to post it now but decided not to. A heads up however: there might be something you can't comprehend, things that you've read before and things you are reading differently. So just in case the chapter is released, if there are any question of the following feel free to PM me. There might be something I've missed.

I can only imagine how much fun you'll have

-A.K.


End file.
